


Lessons in Love

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, cuteness, language lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “ ‘For the sake of the fans, I hope you aren't on the top step. You'd make their ears bleed with that!’ Max chuckled. Daniel stuck out his tongue at him.‘Whatever.’ he said. ‘Now how do you say…” he trailed off. “How would you say you loved someone in Dutch?’Or the one where a language lesson turns into a love confession





	Lessons in Love

Daniel was expecting a normal night in, no celebrations even though it was his birthday. After a dnf, he was honestly not in the mood for any kind of party. He was just making himself comfortable on his bed when there was a knock in his door. Daniel got up with a sigh and shuffled over. 

Opening the door, he found his teammate on the other side, a sheepish expression on Max’s face.

“Hi, erm… I bought beers?” Max said, holding up the cans. Daniel shook his head with a chuckle, but opened the door further to let Max in.

“I guess I should congratulate you for the victory?” Dan said. Max shrugged but smiled.

“Thanks, but I’m actually here to celebrate your birthday, so we don’t have to talk about the race” he said. Daniel was just glad there was finally someone who didn’t want him to talk about the dnf made him feel and nodded.

“Well let’s drink then!” Dan said, accepting a beer from Max.

“To turning old” Max announced, tapping his bottle against Daniel’s before taking the first sip of beer. Daniel smiled before turning more thoughtful.

“How do you say congratulations in Dutch?” he asked. Max blinked in surprise.

“Eh… Gefeliciteerd.” he said with a shrug. Daniel snorted.

“It’s a weird language for sure. What other things could you teach me?” Daniel asked. Max frowned.

“Why do you suddenly to learn Dutch?” he asked.

“Because it sounds funny. And because it means I can tease you a little more.” Daniel said with a grin.

“Well, there's 'mijn naam is’, which means ‘my name is’” Max started. Daniel repeated it before giggling.

“Mate, I want to know something more interesting than that. When I win Belgium, what should I say to the crowd?” he asked. Max took another sip from his beer before speaking.

“If you win Belgium, you could say ‘Bedankt Spa!’” Max told him. Daniel repeated it after him, but the words felt awkward and made Max laugh.

“For the sake of the fans, I hope you aren't on the top step. You'd make their ears bleed with that!” Max chuckled. Daniel stuck out his tongue at him.

“Whatever.” he said. “Now how do you say…” he trailed off. “How would you say you loved someone in Dutch?”

“I… erm… why do you want to know this?” Max asked in confusion. Daniel shrugged.

“Never know when it will come in handy.”

“Ik hou van je” Max said after a moment of hesitation, before blushing and smiling a little awkwardly. Daniel smiled and nodded, staying quiet for a moment. 

“Hey, Max?” he said suddenly, drawing Max’s attention once again.

“Yeah?” Max replied, glancing up at him, noting the slight tint to his cheeks.

“Ik hou van je, Max.” Daniel said. Max stilled, eyes wide as he looked at the Australian. Daniel looked back with an obvious blush on his cheeks, smiling nervously as he reached for one of Max's hands. Max still didn’t move, a confused look on his face.

“Sorry, I eh… please say something, preferably not in Dutch?” Dan said, squeezing Max’s fingers another time.

“I’m… a little lost for words right now, I'm gonna be honest.” Max finally mumbled. “But I ehm… I might like you too…”

“You do?” Daniel asked out of disbelief, not quite believing what Max was telling him.

“Well, actually, ik hou ook van je, Daniel.” Max said. Daniel grinned and shuffled closer to the Dutchman, clutching on to Max’s hand a little tighter.

“Fijne verjaardag Daniel.” Max murmured. Daniel grinned.

“Just kiss me already.”


End file.
